


Summer

by LexiBananaPie



Category: MyCandyLove
Genre: Castiel and Nathaniel do the do, Finger Fucking, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Seme! Nathaniel, Smut, Uke! Castiel, frick frack, summer time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiBananaPie/pseuds/LexiBananaPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel accidentally spills some water on Nathaniel. How do things turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a short, smutty one-shot for this pairing because there isn't enough in the world.

Castiel sighed impatiently as the clock was ticking. School is almost over and he just wants to go home. He hates Sweet Amoris High School and just wants to forget about it.

A few more seconds..

 

_Riiiinnnng!_

Shortly after the bell made that loud and irritating noise, he heard people cheering and bustling down the hallway saying, "Summer!"

Castiel sighed and walked out of detention, slinging his bag over his shoulder. A few girls passed him and smiled annoyingly while saying goodbye. He just brushed them off and kept walking.

_How bothersome._

He kept going until he was out of the front doors. Before leaving completely, he turned swiftly to give the school the finger and then turned back around.

_Bump!_

He fell on his ass and glared at the figure that fell with him in a unison. He knew exactly who is was as soon as he saw golden eyes and blonde hair.

"Nathaniel?! What the hell! Watch where you're fucking going!"

Nathaniel just gave him a strange look. "Uh, excuse me, but you were the one looking back at the school just now, so I don't want to hear it. If you love this place so much, then you can help clean it."

Whatever. Nathaniel can't patronize him. No one understood him. He was silently pissed off and he just gave the world an angry look. Nathaniel got up and then offered Castiel a hand. Castiel just ignored him and got up himself, walking off. The blonde teen stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home." Castiel spat.

"No, you're staying here and helping me clean."

"You can't make me."

"Want to bet? I'll tell the principal what you did a few weeks ago when you painted the school prettily with your art."

Castiel hated this guy so fucking much. He was threatening to tattle on him for spray painting.

"You know what? Fuck you."

Castiel walked toward the school in a fast and harsh pace. Nathaniel nodded. "I thought so." When they both got into the school's basement, they were holding a sponge and a bucket of soapy water.

Nathaniel just looked at the wall and stared at the giant skull that was painted on it.

"Let's get cleaning."

Nathaniel pulled out the sponge and starting getting to work. Castiel put his sponge in the bucket in an angry manner, and scrubbed hard at the graffiti.

After they finally scrubbed for an hour, they were tired.

"That was tiresome."

"Tch. Well, maybe you should have done it yourself." Castiel looked away.

"Well, you're the one who decided to draw on the wall, dummy." He tosouled his hair. Castiel was surprised by his own blush.

"W-Whatever."

Nathaniel smirked.

Castiel slapped his forehead. He did not have feelings for this guy. This was the person he hated the most, his opposite. But, his smile... Castiel inwardly grimaced.

"Well, it's about time we go." Nathaniel insisted.

"Let's go then."

They both carried the bucket of the now dirty water to the sink in the janitor's closet. As they were about to dump the water, Castiel accidentally tipped it over and it splashed all over Nathaniel. His shirt was thoroughly soaked. Even though his was all wet, Nathaniel kept his composure. He just sighed and tried wiping himself off.

"Would you mind getting me a towel, please?"

"Okay.."

Castiel walked upstairs to the nurse's office and got a white emergency towel. Once he walked back down stairs, he gave it to Nathaniel.

"Thank you."

"Whatever..It was nothing."

Once Nathaniel started to take his shirt off, Castiel was a flustered and stuttering mess.

"W-What are you doing?" Castiel blushed intensely.

Nathaniel gave him a questioning look. "I'm just trying to get warmer."

"Th-That doesn't mean your shirt needs to come off.."

"Well, too bad."

_Oh, God..He has abs. N-No! I'm not gay..._ Castiel thought.

He just watched as Nathaniel dried himself off. He got caught in a daze.

"Umm...Castiel?"

He blinked and snapped back to reality.

"Oh..um, what?"

"Can you please hand me my shirt?"

Castiel looked on the bench beside him and he grabbed it. "Here." Nathaniel hung it up so it could dry and just sat there for a minute. Castiel broke the silence.

"Maybe I should check your temperature for a cold? I'll go get a thermometer."

He ran to the nurse's office again and came back down. "Open your mouth."

Nathaniel obeyed and lifted his tongue up. As Castiel was about to stick the tool in, he fell over by accident. Castiel froze. His face was against Nathaniel's chest. When he finally mustered the courage to look up, he blushed and his eyes clouded with lust.

By accident, he spoke out loud. "You're beautiful.."

Nathaniel's eyes widened slightly and he blushed. After Castiel got out of his trance, he finally got up really fast. "Well, I-it's time to go!"

He got up, but Nathaniel grabbed his arm.

"Wait.."

Castiel gulped and looked at him.

"What is it?"

Nathaniel looked at him in the eyes. "Do you like me..?"

"N-No! I mean yes! I don't know.."

He avoided Nathaniel's gaze. Nathaniel's gaze turned more serious.

"That's okay..because I love you." He pressed his lips against Castiel's and held him.

Was this really happening? Castiel slowly closed his eyes as Nathaniel licked his lips and asked for entrance. Castiel slightly opened his mouth and let the blonde male discover his caverns. After they were done making out, Nathaniel pushed him on the ground and started kissing and sucking his neck.

"N-Nathaniel...We can't do this here..."

"Why not? You're being the good one all of a sudden, it's like we've switched roles."

He had a husky voice. Castiel just looked nervously up at him. After that, Nathaniel started stripping him of his clothing. He took off his shirt and trailed his tongue down his stomach. Castiel let out a small whimper.

"You really are cute, babe."

He went up to Castiel's nipple and started sucking and biting it. He occupied the other pink bud with his fingers. By that point, Castiel was a moaning mess. Nathaniel went up to give him a chaste kiss. After that, he unbuckled Castiel's jeans and smirked at him. He pulled them completely off. Castiel bit his lip as Nathaniel rubbed his bulge softly over his boxers.

"Say you want it."

"N-No!"

Nathaniel put on a coy, fake pout on his face. "Awwww. Well, okay." He got up, but Castiel grabbed him.

"Wait.."

Nathaniel smiled.

"What is it?"

"You idiot..I, um, want you."

Nathaniel kneeled down and kissed him again. "As long as you scream my name."

Castiel blushed as Nathaniel pulled his boxers off. The blonde teasingly kissed around his dick and he bit his neck.

"Hurry up a-and suck me!"

"Beg."

"Oh my god, again?"

"If you don't want it, that's fin-"

"Please suck me off!"

"Much better."

Nathaniel quickly started bobbing his head down on Castiel's length. "Agh!~ Nathaniel!" Things were going way too fast for him.

"I-I'm cumming!" Castiel shot his load into Nathaniel's mouth and he swallowed it all, wiping his mouth off.

The punk panted as he got over his high.

"Hehe. You're such a boy, Castiel." He booped his nose.

"Sh-Shut the fuck up, you goody two shoes."

Nathaniel pulled out a lube bottle from his back pocket and applied a generous amount to his fingers.

"Kneel."

Castiel got on all fours. Nathaniel then put some of the lubricant on Castiel's puckered hole and massaged his ass cheeks.

"I have to get you prepared. This might hurt a little."

Castiel just nodded. Nathaniel slowly slid in one of his fingers in and out of Castiel's entrance. After Castiel got used to it, he added another finger, then a third one. He was uncomfortable at this point, but he knew it would feel great soon, so he waited.

Nathaniel started getting a little more rough. He was looking for that one spot that would make Castiel scream. He went a little deeper and heard Castiel make a tiny moan. He brushed against that place again harder.

"Nathaniel!"

Nathaniel smirked to himself.

_Heh, found it._

He continued finger fucking him with the same roughness, but gradually increased his pace.

"Oh, God! Nathaniel, go faster!"

Nathaniel didn't even bat an eyelash. He went at an impossibly fast speed with his fingers.

"I'm cumming again!"

"Go ahead, cum.."

Nathaniel shoved his fingers in the opening five times more faster than he already was. Castiel came in a heartbeat.

"Fuck!"

The cum was everywhere.

"Please fuck me, Nath.." Nathaniel blushed at the nickname that Castiel used for him. Everyone else used it, but when he said it, it felt different.

"Alright."

He quickly stripped of all of his clothing and hastily took his length out. Nathaniel was fully hard. As he was about to pull the lube out, but then Castiel stopped him.

"U-Um..You don't need that. I'll do it for you.." Castiel blushed.

Nathaniel chuckled and kissed him. "You're adorable."

Castiel moved his face towards Nathaniel's hard cock, engulfing him. He bobbed his head up and down until he was lubricated enough. Nathaniel's breath hitched. When Castiel was satisfied, he pushed off of his length with a _pop!_ noise and bent over again.

"I'll be gentle."

He bent over as well, kissing Castiel on the lips. He slowly pushed inside of Castiel, blushing and shuddering.

"God, you're so tight~"

Castiel was too flustered to even look at him. After a few minutes of Castiel getting used to Nathaniel inside of him, he asked the question.

"Can I move?"

Castiel nodded. Nathaniel pulled out of the heat and gently pushed back in. Eventually, Nathaniel created a rhythm and moved slightly faster.

"Mm~ Nath~"

As Castiel grew tighter, Nathaniel's movements were faster.

"Nathaniel, go harder, please!" Nathaniel granted that wish for him. By this time, Castiel was moaning like a whore. Nathaniel was looking for his prostate again.

He tried getting deeper so that he could find it. He went as hard and slow as he could. Once he heard a familiar cry, he knew he had found it.

"Pound there again!"

Nathaniel gracefully obliged. He went as fast as he possibly could. Nathaniel literally fucked Castiel until he couldn't breath.

As soon as his walls clenched around him, he let out a moan.

"Ugh...Castiel, I'm cumming!"

"Me too!"

Nathaniel wrapped his hand around Castiel's member and started stoking. Castiel and Nathahiel both felt a heat in the pit of their stomachs and readied themselves.

"nATHANIEL!"

"cASTIEL!"

They came and screamed at the same time. Nathaniel pulled out of Castiel and fell on top of him gently, panting.

After they both were completely spent, they cuddled. Nathaniel held Castiel in his arms while Castiel fell asleep slowly.

"Hey, I love you."

"Y-Yeah..Idiot, I love you too."

Nathaniel had a small smile.

"So, does this mean we're going out?"

"If that's what you want to call it.."

"Okay."

Nathaniel kissed Castiel's cheek and then fell asleep with him.


End file.
